Secret Admirer
by OnnaZ15
Summary: Ternyata banyak hal yang tidak Sakura ketahui di masalalu. Seberapa banyak yang telah dia lewatkan? Chapter 3 Update! OOC. AU. Abal?  mungkin  . Gaje. Typo. RnR Please  *kiss*
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Admirer**

By. OtonaZ15

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pair : KakaSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Hal yang biasa kalau seorang model majalah, berparas manis dan cantik, terkesan sempurna tanpa celah seperti Haruno Sakura memiliki ratusan penggemar rahasia. Lalu apa yang tidak biasa?

**Warning(s):****M rated****. OOC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo. **

**Chapter 1, Enjoy it~**

" Kalian tau, gadis ini akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul dimajalah. Dia sangat terkenal dikalangan para lelaki, ck, apa sih hebatnya?"

" Aku sependapat, paling hanya bermodal wajah manis..."

" Aku dengar sudah banyak pria yang ditolaknya. Besar kepala sekali anak itu..."

Di kubu yang bersebelahan, dengan topik yang sama namun berbeda pendapat.

" Sakura-chan itu manis sekali ya, rambut pinknya yang lembut, kulit putihnya yang mulus, ahh... kapan aku bisa memilikinya?"

Duk! Teman sebelahnya memukulnya dengan gemas.

" Heh, Naruto. Kamu jangan bermimpi terlalu tinggi, mana mau Sakura-chan yang sempurna itu mau denganmu. Dia bagai tanpa celah, dan kau? hmm... Kira-kira perumpamaan apa yang bagus untuknya, Shika?"

" Ember bocor." Jawab anak yang bernama Shikamaru itu dengan malas.

" Pfftt, Aku sependapat!" Kiba tertawa mengejek Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah menunjukkan wajah kesalnya.

" Liat saja! Dalam waktu yang tidak lama lagi aku bisa berkenalan dengan Sakura-chan! Jangan remehkan aku Kiba, Shika, kalian akan melihat kehebatanku!"

" Fans fanatik." Kiba berdecak.

"Apa sih yang diributkan para pria itu?" Ino terlihat kesal melihat anak laki-laki yang tidak hentinya membicarakan tentang Sakura, si Model cantik yang sedang naik daun.

" Naruto, bel masuk akan segera berbunyi, tau." Chouji yang sibuk mengunyah keripik kentangnya, memperingatkan Naruto yang hendak pergi dari kelas itu. Dan benar saja, tepat Naruto membuka pintu, bel berbunyi dan tepat pula sudah ada Sensei didepan pintu.

Saat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah Iruka sensei, saat itupula mata mereka terbelalak.

Seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi, meskipun dengan kacamata baca yang bertengger di matanya, rambut pinknya menjadi salah satu ciri khas yang tidak bisa terlupakan, model majalah yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini, Haruno Sakura, berdiri dengan ragu di belakang Iruka sensei.

Duk! Sebuah pukulan pelan mendarat di kepala Naruto dan membangunkannya dari fantasinya yang sudah terlalu jauh.

" Mau apa kau? Cepat kembali ketempatmu."

" Se-senseei..." Naruto melihat Sakura lalu beralih kearah senseinya dengan bingung.

"Ayo cepat duduk!" mau tidak mau, dengan perasaan yang masih bingung antara kenyataan dan delusinya, Naruto kembali ke tempatnya dan duduk tanpa sedetikpun tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis rambut pink berkacamata itu.

" Anak-anak, kali ini kita mendapatkan seorang teman baru yang tentunya pasti kalian kenal dengan baik, apalagi dikalangan para lelaki." Iruka sensei tersenyum jahil kepada murid laki-lakinya itu. Sebagian besar para lelaki itu bersorak senang.

" Ck, sensei menjijikan." Gumam Ino, gadis berambut blonde itu dengan kesal.

" Karena masalah pekerjaannya dia harus pindah ke sekolah ini. Baiklah, Haruno. Kenalkan dirimu."

" Namaku Haruno Sakura, senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Aku agak ceroboh, jadi aku mohon bantuan kalian semua, ne teman-teman?" Sakura tersenyum dengan manis dan berbicara dengan imutnya sehingga membuat para lelaki itu sedikit melayang. Termasuk Naruto yang sejak tadi sudah terhipnotis.

" Tenang saja Haruno-chan mereka pasti membantumu selama disini ko." Kata-kata Iruka sensei disambut dengan sorak-sorai para pria.

" Hehehe, Makasih banyak sensei." Tidak ada yang bisa menolak senyuman manis bagai bidadari itu, termasuk murid lelaki yang paling angkuh sekalipun, Sasuke. Dia masih terus memerhatikan Sakura dari atas sampai ujung kaki.

Lain dengan para siswi yang merasa iri dan tidak suka karena merasa sikap sakura itu sangat dibuat-buat.

" Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang mengawali debutnya di majalah _Teen_ , dengan peringkat kelas yang tidak pernah keluar dari skala 5 besar. Berambut _soft pink_ , beriris mata emerald, dengan tinggi badan 167cm dan berat badan 44kg, berukuran dada sedikit lebih unggul dari ukuran gadis sebayanya, bertutur kata lemah lembut dan manis, yang terkadang membuat kesan tidak berdaya dan harus dilindungi, gadis itu...gadis itu sekarang berada dihadapanku? Chouji, tampar aku! Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

Tanpa ragu dan sekuat tenaga Chouji melaksanakan dengan senang hati perintah Naruto. PLAK!

"Ohook... Tamparanmu terlalu kerass bodoh, ukhh..." Naruto membersihkan remahan keripik kentang yang menempel diwajahnya.

"Tidak kusangka, dia begitu sempurna." Kali ini Kiba ikut berkomentar, Naruto melihatnya dengan sinis. " Apa?" Tantang Kiba.

Kubu siswa ini, memperhatikan Haruno Sakura yang masih berkutat dengan buku agendanya, ditempat duduknya. Dia terlihat sibuk dan tidak bisa didekati, wajah seriusnya membuat yang lain merasa telah menemukan sesuatu yang berharga.

" Kiba, jangan coba-coba merebutnya, dia milikku."

" Hah, kau bercanda Naruto. Maksudmu apa memonopolinya? Bahkan dia belum kenal denganmu, kau sudah berlaga seakan-akan orang yang paling dekat dengannya."

" Kau sendiri bukannya tadi tidak menaruh minat?"

" I-itu..." bibir Kiba terasa kelu karena sebelum ini dia memang tidak akan menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Sakura, model cantik yang dia kagumi.

" Hei kalian, kalau hanya berbicara seperti itu, siapapun bisa. Berdebatlah terus, dan kalian akan melihat Sasuke yang memenagkan undian ini."

Shikamaru berkata dengan malas setelah melihat Sassuke berjalan ke arah Sakura. Naruto dan Kiba terkejut ketika Shikamaru berkata seperti dan melihat Sasuke mulai menyapa Sakura.

Perbuatan Sasuke mengundang perhatian dari anak-anak sekelasnya. Pasalnya lelaki paling populer di sekolah itu sedang mencoba berusaha mendekati hati sang model cantik, itu tidaklah aneh, tapi entah magnet apa yang membuat pemandangan itu jadi telihat sangat menarik.

" Kalau kau menjadi gadisku, aku ini orang keberapa yang menempati hatimu, hm?" Kata Sasuke yang langsung _to the point _dengan tujuannya. Sakura tersenyum manis.

" Apa aku ini terlihat seperti orang yang telah memiliki banyak pacar?" Sakura tersenyum, menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

" Bukanlah hal yang aneh, untuk gadis cantik sepertimu."

" Kau sendiri? Pasti banyak wanita beruntung yang berhasil singgah dihatimu." Sakura menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, menghadap kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan polos dan perasaan ingin tau, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Sakura. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya disamping telinga Sakura, lalu membisikkan sesuatu " Kau menarik, nona Sakura."

Sasuke tersenyum penuh dengan arti kearahnya. Lalu menghilang dari penglihatan Sakura setelah keluar kelas. Sakura hanya melihatnya dengan bingung.

" Kurang ajar! Teme, kau curang!" Naruto hanya bisa berteriak didalam hatinya.

" Sial, Sasukeku..." Gadis blonde itu mencengkram kertas ulangan yang ada digenggaman tangannya dengan kesal. Hinata, teman sebangkunya melihat Ino dengan khawatir.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan untuk seorang model yang sedang naik daun dikalangan pria seperti Sakura. Dikejar-kejar untuk dimintai tanda tangan atau sekedar foto, tersenyum semanis mungkin membuat kesan selalu ramah dan cantik, belum lagi tatapan para siswi yang mengujamnya, dan terkadang beberapa keusilan kecil yang dia dapat dari siswi-siswi yang menaruh iri padanya.

Kenapa Sakura rela bersusah payah untuk masuk ke sekolah umum seperti ini? Dan menolak keras ajakan managernya untuk bersekolah di sekolah khusus model dari agensi Sakura. Hanya dua alasannya.

Pertama, benar apa yang dikatakan tadi oleh Iruka sensei. Masalah pekerjaannya, studio photo tempat sekarang Sakura bekerja, hanya berjarak 100 meter dari sekolahnya yang sekarang ini. Tentunya tidak akan menyita waktu banyak ketika ada sesi pemotretan yang mendadak.

Dan yang kedua...

Brak! Seketika puluhan surat dan coklat yang memenuhi loker Sakura terjatuh, berasamaan ketika Sakura membukanya.

" Hh, menyusahkan." Puluhan penggemar rahasia nampaknya sudah mulai bermunculan.

Dengan alasan menunggu sang manager datang untuk menjemputnya pulang, Sakura tidak keluar selama satu jam dari kelasnya, ketika dirasa semua mulai sepi, dia beranjak keluar. Tidak menyangka, belum genap keberadaannya satu hari disini, sudah banyak menimbulkan masalah yang membuatnya susah.

" Iya, aku paham. Ini keputusanku, Temari sudah memperingatkanku ribuan kali, akan begini jadinya." Celetuknya dalam hati, mengingat kembali wejangan yang sudah diberikan sang manager – Temari- berkali-kali.

Sekelompok murid laki-laki masih ada yang terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang didepan pintu gerbang.

Bukan merasa tinggi rasa atau bagaimana, tapi perasaan Sakura mengatakan, yang mereka tunggu adalah dirinya. Itu nalurinya. Saat itu juga Sakura mengambil jalan berlawanan arah dengan pintu gerbang utama.

Berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan terus. Sampai akhirnya dia berada dikebun belakang sekolah. Tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk bersembunyi. Sakura mengeluarkan satu bungkus rokok dari dalam tasnya, dan segera menyalakan rokok itu.

Dihisapnya kuat-kuat, lalu dihembuskan kepulan asap yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Ya, semua _image _ yang menjadi nilai jual Sakura itu adalah _image _buatan Sakura.

Sakura memincingkan matanya ketika melihat satu majalah tergeletak dibawah pohon rindang, dia berjalan untuk mengambilnya.

Ketika dia membuka halaman demi halaman, dia tau majalah yang dia pegang itu adalah majalah untuk lelaki yang sedikit nakal. Kenapa dibilang sedikit nakal? Karena majalah itu didesain bukan seperti majalah untuk lelaki dewasa yang mempertontonkan karya-karya vulgar yang mengundang nafsu birahi.

Majalah itu menampilkan model-model yang terkesan manis dan membuat lelaki meleleh saat melihat sang model terpotret dengan menawannya. Ya, tentu saja, wajah Sakura pun ada disitu.

Beberapa foto Sakura yang mengenakan kimono dengan gaya ala _geisha_. Rambut yang terkesan berantakan, namun terlihat seksi, wajah manis tak berdaya yang seakan pasrah oleh perlakuan sang tuan yang telah memilkinya. Dengan tema 'maafkan aku, Tuan..' beberapa kalimat yang tersusun dalam sebuah paragraf, membuat sebuah ilustrasi kecil hingga dapat membuat delusi tersendiri bagi para pembaca. Disamping fotonya tertera status pendek dari biografi sang model.

Real Name : Haruno Sakura. (17)

Tinggi Badan : 167 cm

Berat Badan : 44kg

Pria yang disukai : pria yang romantis

Hal yang disukai : hal yang romantis

"aku sangat lemah terhadap hal-hal yang berbau romantis, terkadang aku sampai ingin menangis kalau sudah diperlakukan seperti itu, karena merasa sangat bahagia.."

Sakura menghisap kembali rokok yang dipegangnya itu.

" Ada juga yang membuangnya. Yah..mungkin saja wanita." Katanya seraya melempar majalah itu ke sembarang.

" Hei, itu majalahku." Sakura terpikik kaget, karena takut _image _yang sudah dia bangun runtuh, segera mungkin dia menjatuhkan rokoknya dan menginjaknya.

Sakura masih mencari-cari dimana suara itu berasal. Terdengar suara berisik dari atas pohon. Karena tidak sabar untuk turun, orang itu mengambil jalan pintas yaitu langsung loncat dari atas pohon.

" K-kyaaa~" Sakura melindungi kepalanya dan setengah berteriak ketakutan.

" Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia melihat orang itu membuka maskernya untuk memperjelas kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" I-iya..." nada bicara Sakura menurun dan terperangah ketika melihat sesosok yang sangat dia kenali dikehidupan lalunya.

" Kau... Haruno Sakura?" tanya laki-laki itu kaget.

" I-iya..." Sakura mengangguk lemah. Apa dia mengenalinya? Apa orang itu masih mengingatnya?

Orang iu terbengong sebentar, kemudian berkata lagi.

" Aku pikir majalah ini bisa mengeluarkan model-model yang ada didalamnya." Dia memang tidak bermaksud melucu atau apapun, hanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ada di kepalanya saja. Seraya mengambil majalah itu dan sapu yang bertengger di bawah pohon itu sejak tadi.

Tampaknya dia tidak ingat, pikir Sakura sedih.

" Tu-tunggu..." Sakura mencoba menghentikannya ketika dia beranjak mau pergi. Orang itu berhenti dan menatap Sakura bingung.

" Ya?"

" Ka-kau... Hatake Kakashi?"

" Iya. Kau mengenalku?" Tanya dengan wajah yang enggan. Sakura terlihat canggung dan ragu untuk menjawabnya, ketika dia melihat ke arah pakaian orang itu.

" Emm.. Ti-tidak. Hanya saja tertera di bajumu."

Hatake Kakashi melirik bet nama yang terpasang di atas saku baju seragamnya. Namun seragamnya berbeda dengan Sakura atau yang biasa dikenakan para siswa, seragam panjang berwarna biru tua itu adalah milik satu-satunya pengurus sekolah di Konoha High School.

Orang itu pergi melengos, tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sakura.

Sakura menyentuh dadanya, detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat bisa dia rasakan ditelapak tangannya. Hangat... sesuatu yang hangat seakan menyeruak ke dalam hati Sakura. Seorang teman di kehidupan masa lalunya, seorang kakak yang sangat ia sayangi, cinta pertamanya yang tidak akan pernah hilang dari ingatannya, bagai seorang penggemar rahasia yang hanya bisa menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaan itu dihatinya.

Ya, itu adalah alasan kedua Haruno Sakura mempertahankan keinginannya untuk bersekolah di Konoha High School. Dia menemukan seseorang yang di idolakan sejak kecil, 4 tahun silam yang lalu, di sekolah itu.

_To be continues..._

A/N: Mwahahahaha, saya datang kembali. Penulis fanfic yang tidak bertanggung jawab datang kembali dengan fic yang belum jelas nasibnya. *dihajar* Kalian tau, hm? Gimana rasanya tugas sialan mencekik kalian perlahan, sampai tidak bisa bernapas? Sampai menghilangkan eksistensis kalian di dunia perfanfic-an, Kalian pasti tau, kan? Jawab aku! *lebe* *Sinetron : ON* Maaf ya telah lama menghilang, ehehe (padahal gak ada yang nanyain)

Btw, busway... Jiwa Saya emang di rated M nih *mesum* XDD Jadi untuk Fic yang kemaren di rated T masih menggantung, saya masih mencoba untuk mengumpulkan puing-puing ide yang tidak kunjung datang *nangis*

Ah, yasudahlah... lupakan semua. Mari kita lihat isi hati para reader :3 Review, please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Admirer**

By. OtonaZ15

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Rating : M

Pair : KakaSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Hal yang biasa kalau seorang model majalah, berparas manis dan cantik, terkesan sempurna tanpa celah seperti Haruno Sakura memiliki ratusan penggemar rahasia. Lalu apa yang tidak biasa?

**Warning(s):****M rated****. OOC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo. **

**Chapter 2, Enjoy it~**

**NB: Ralat untuk waktu masa lalu yang di skip, di chapter 1, ditulis 4 tahun silam, tapi sebenarnya 8 tahun silam. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

" Saku-chan jeleeek~ Saku-chan jeleeek~ yeyeyeye~" setelah meledek Sakura, anak kecil itu mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh. Lumpur di sekujur tubuhnya membuat Sakura keliatan sangat kotor. Sakura terisak menangis. Beberapa anak lainnya mengambil tas sekolah Sakura dan mengeluarkan isinya.

" Orang jelek, bukunyapun harus jelek! Hahahaha" kata anak itu sambil menginjak-injak buku Sakura yang berserakan di tanah.

" Bagus, Hidan! Yeeey~"

" Hey, bocah-bocah nakal, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Seorang pelajar SMA -dengan kisaran umur 17- datang dan menghampiri anak-anak itu dengan wajah kesal.

" Woo~ ayo lari...!" anak-anak itu berhamburan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menangis.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu membantu Sakura merapihkan buku-bukunya yang berserakan. Sakura masih terisak, namun mengangguk untuk memberikan jawaban kepada orang itu.

" Terimakasih, Ka." Gadis kecil berumur 9 tahun itu, ternyata lebih tegar dari keliatannya. Orang itu tersenyum kagum melihat Sakura yang bisa dengan cepat mengendalikan emosinya.

" Ada yang terluka?"

" Ti-tidak ada." Sakura mencoba menyembunyikan lecet dibagian kakinya karena terjatuh.

" Kau kira aku tidak bisa mengobatimu ya? Coba perlihatkan lututmu." Orang itu mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan pergi untuk membasahinya dengan air, kemudian dia kembali lagi kearah Sakura.

" Ta-tapi Ka, ini tidak apa-apa."

" Kau ini wanita, kau harus menjaga tubuhmu baik-baik. Jangan sampai bekas luka-luka ini tidak bisa hilang." Orang itu selesai membersihkan luka Sakura dan segera menutup luka itu dengan plester.

" Tapi aku kan anak jelek, tidak apa kalau hanya luka begini."

Orang itu menatap Sakura lekat dan serius.

" Kau tau, tidak ada wanita didunia ini yang buruk rupa. Semua tergantung pada dirimu, kamulah yang bisa menentukan dirimu cantik atau tidak. Cantik itu relatif, tapi tidak ada wanita yang jelek..." Orang itu memotong kata-katanya dan memandang Sakura dengan senyum lembutnya.

"..." Sakura terlihat bingung dan tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan orang yang dihadapannya sekarang.

" Selama seorang wanita menghargai dirinya sendiri." Senyumnya begitu menawan setiap orang yang melihatnya.

Entah kekuatan apa yang diberikan oleh orang itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang terbangun dari dalam tubuhnya, itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini.

Kedua pipinya terasa memanas saat melihat lelaki itu, dia tau ini bukan perasaan biasa yang bisa dialami oleh anak-anak seumurannya. Tapi perasaan itu begitu polos, sebuah ketertarikan mulai dirasakan oleh Sakura.

" A-aku Sakura, kakak boleh memanggilku Saku."

" Senang berkenalan denganmu Saku-chan. Aku Hatake Kakashi." Dia mengelus lembut rambut pink Sakura. " Semoga cepat sembuh ya..." Seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

***000***

Hari berikutnya Sakura menunggu kedatangan Hatake Kakashi di tempat yang sama. Sakura menunggunya sambil menulis-nuliskan namanya dan nama Hatake Kakashi di pasir yang ada ditaman itu.

Saat itu Kakashi melewati taman sambil mengutak-atik gambar yang diambil oleh kamera miliknya. Meskipun saat itu Kakashi menggunakan masker, Sakura yakin dia adalah orang yang ditunggunya.

" Kakak~"

" Oh, Saku-chan?" Sakura menghampiri Kakashi. " Sedang apa disini? Kau tidak diganggu anak-anak itu lagi kan?"

Sakura menggeleng mantap. " Aku sudah melaporkan kepada bu guru, dan mereka semua sedang dihukum." Sakura tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan.

Dalam ingatan Sakura tadi terputar kembali kejadian saat Sakura memukul, mendorong jatuh anak-anak yang kemarin menyakitinya. Sakura tersenyum geli, karena dia berhasil membalaskan semua perbuatan anak-anak nakal itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak dia ceritakan kepada Kakashi.

" Anak pintar."

" Kakak bolos sekolah?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Awalnya Kakashi merasa malu ditanya seperti itu, namun dia tersenyum malu.

" Jangan dicontoh ya," Kakashi mengerlingkan mata kepada Sakura, membuat pipi Sakura bersemu merah.

" Hei, Saku-chan. Apa cita-citamu?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba.

" Aku?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. " Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti mama. Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

" Dokter? Bagus, pasti cocok untukmu. Tapi kenapa kau ingin menjadi dokter?"

" Aku melihat mama yang selalu menolong orang, ketika para pasiennya sembuh, mereka mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mama dengan wajah yang bahagia. Aku pikir itu keren."

Tanpa sepengetahuan dan ijin Sakura, Kakashi memotret Sakura yang sedang serius membicarakan cita-citanya.

" E-eh? Kenapa? Kenapa kakak memotretku?"

" Ketika seseorang sedang mengutarakan apa yang dia inginkan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, saat itulah ekspresi yang paling indah dan paling kusuka yang bisa kuabadikan dalam selembar photo."

" Aku tidak mengerti."

" Apa yang Saku-chan mengerti adalah, apa yang membuat Saku-chan bahagia. Begitu juga sebaliknya denganku. Karena itulah Saku-chan mungkin tidak akan mengerti saat-saat membahagiakan yang aku rasakan ketika aku mengabadikan sebuah momen indah didalam selembar kertas foto" Sakura tidak terlalu paham benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi, namun saat itu menurut Sakura, Kakashi sangat keren.

" Kakak akan menjadi photografer?"

" Menurutmu?" Sakura menatap bingung, karena Kakashi bertanya balik. " Saat ini, kesenanganku adalah photografi, aku tidak tau akan seperti apa aku dimasa depan nanti."

Kakashi melirik jam kemudian teringat sesuatu.

" Ah, aku harus pergi. Maaf ya Saku-chan..."

" Mm, tidak apa-apa. Tapi..."

" Tapi apa?" tanya Kakashi.

" Apa boleh Saku bertemu kakak lagi?"

" Kau ini bicara apa? Kita akan bertemu setiap hari disini."

" Benarkah?" Tanya Sakura senang.

" Tentu."

" Tapi setelah kakak pulang sekolah ya..." Kakashi merasa malu karena diingatkan untuk sekolah oleh anak kecil. Wajah Sakura membuat Kakashi gemas dan selalu ingin mencubitnya.

" Baiklah, aku tidak akan bolos lagi." Kakashi akhirnya berpisah dengan Sakura.

Namun dikemudian hari, Sakura dan Kakashi jadi sering bertemu. Hanya sekedar membicarakan hal-hal kecil atau mungkin Sakura hanya sekedar menemani Kakashi untuk mengambil gambar pemandangan sekitar, itu saja sudah membuat Sakura bahagia.

Diam-diam Sakura menganggumi sosok Kakashi yang sedang mencoba mengabadikan sebuah momen bagus. Wajah seriusnya ketika berusaha mengambil sebuah gambar, lalu ekspresi puasnya ketika dia berhasil mendapatkan gambar yang diinginkannya, semua ekspresi Kakashi terekam jelas dalam ingatan Sakura.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, membuat mereka semakin akrab. Sampai tiba waktunya hari itu, hari dimana Kakashi harus meninggalkan kota itu.

Sakura kecil yang masih menunggu teman sepermainannya datang itu masih belum beranjak dari bangku taman. Ketika langit menjadi senja, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang, tanpa bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Hari berikutnya pun begitu. Namun ketika Sakura ingin beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, Sakura melihat selembar foto dirinya yang sedang bermain pancuran air, dan dibelakangnya tertulis sebuah ucapan salam perpisahan.

_Untuk Saku-chan, terimakasih telah menjadi temanku selama ini. Maaf karena tidak berpamitan dulu denganmu, Selamat tinggal._

Bagaikan ada seseorang yang merampas mainan Sakura dengan paksa, dan dihilangkan tanpa tau kemana mainan itu pergi. Begitulah perasaan Sakura sekarang. Hancur, dia tidak bersemangat lagi mengerjakan apapun.

Sejak saat itu Sakura sempat menjadi anak yang penyendiri. Namun dengan kekuatannya dan berharap suatu hari nanti dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Kakashi, akhirnya Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik yang sekarang ini dia terkenal sebagai model.

**~End of Flashback~**

Sepasang mata tajam kini sedang mengintrograsi Sakura yang sedang terduduk rapih di sofa, di sebuah ruangan di studio photo.

" Kau liat kan? Ini bukan menghemat waktumu, tapi kau malah telat setengah jam dari jam kerjamu." Temari melipat tangannya di depan dadanya, dia masih kesal dengan keputusan Sakura yang sangat egois itu.

" Bukan begitu, ini hanya masalah waktu. Orang-orang itu akan terbiasa seiring berjalannya waktu." Sakura meyakinkan saudara sepupunya itu yang kini menjadi menjadi manager pribadinya.

" Tapi sampai kapan Sakura..." Temari menepuk keningnya frustasi. Merasa lelah dengan tingkah laku sang putri.

" Ya, kalau kau memang menginginkan aku tepat waktu, bukankah lebih baik kau menjemputku?" Temari membelalak marah. " Yah, itu kalau kau mau..." Sakura meneruskan kalimatnya dengan takut.

" Kau tau benar kan, bukannya aku tidak mau menjemputmu, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengorbankan waktu kuliahku setiap saat, oleh karena itu aku hanya bisa menjemputmu di saat-saat penting saja."

" Ya, ya..." Sakura seakan sudah mendengarkan kalimat itu berulang kali dan pasti ujung-ujungnya dia yang disalahkan dalam hal ini, karena tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Temari untuk sekolah di sekolah khusus para model dan artis.

" Nanti malam, akan ada pemotretan dari majalah _Lollipop_ kau harus persiapkan dirimu, lakukanlah beberapa perawatan untuk menjaga penampilanmu."

" Ya baiklah." Jawab Sakura malas. Dia merapihkan beberapa sisa make up yang masih ada di wajahnya, dari cermin dia memperhatikan Temari yang sedang mengecek buku agendanya. " Hei..." panggil Sakura.

" Hm?" Temari masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari bukunya.

" Kau tau, bagaimana caranya menarik hati seorang lelaki?"

" Hah?"

" mm..." Sakura membenahi posisi duduknya lalu menghadap Temari. " Kau ingat, cinta pertamaku yang pernah aku ceritakan?"

" Ya,"

" Aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Wajah Sakura bersemu merah. Temari sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sakura yang tidak pernah lepas dari cinta pertamanya itu. Temari adalah orang yang paling mengerti setelah Sakura, akan perasaan tulus seekor itik kecil yang buruk rupa hingga itik itu berubah menjadi seekor angsa yang sangat menawan.

" Aku pikir, dia tidak ingat apapun tentang diriku dimasa lalu. Maka aku putuskan memulainya dari awal, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Temari mulai berkemas merapihkan tas dan perlengkapan milik Sakura. Dia terkadang bingung harus bagaimana menanggapi perasaan Sakura, pasalnya Temari hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang memiliki pengalaman cinta nol besar.

" Percuma Sakura, mau berapa kalipun kau bertanya hal ini kepadaku, otakku tidak akan merespon dan tidak bisa memberikan jawaban kepadamu."

" Hhh... Aku mengerti. Aaahh~ Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan..." Sakura frustasi dan merasa tidak memiliki harapan sedikitpun. Sebenarnya Temari sangat ingin membantu, tapi apa boleh buat. Dia tidak bisa berpikir mengenai masalah ini.

Brak...

Ketika Temari kehilangan kontrol pada tangannya yang tiba-tiba saja mengangkat beban yang sangat berat, dia menjatuhkan barang itu ke lantai. Tangannya kelu saat mengangkat tas Sakura yang berat.

" Apa yang kau bawa, Sakura? Kenapa berat sekali?"

" Ah, itu. Barang-barang yang diberikan oleh penggemarku."

" Kenapa kau bawa-bawa?"

" Apa boleh buat, mana mungkin aku membiarkan benda-benda itu menumpuk di lokerku."

" Hh, dasar artis." Temari menemukan rokok yang ikut tercampur didalam tumpukkan benda-benda itu. " penggemarmu juga memberikan rokok, Sakura?" Temari mengernyit kesal.

" ah, Hahaha. Mungkin barang-barang mereka tercampur..." Sakura menghindari tatapan Temari. " Ayo kita pulang." Sakura mencoba melarikan diri dari masalah itu.

" Tunggu..." Tiba-tiba saja Temari menyuruh Sakura berhenti, Sakura melihat kearahnya dengan ragu, namun saat itu Temari sedang berpikir. " Kenapa kau tidak belajar dari penggemarmu, bagaimana menjadi penggemar yang baik?"

" Maaf?" Sakura benar-benar bingung sendiri saat pikiran-pikiran tidak diduga keluar begitu saja dari Temari.

" Kau bisa perlahan menyampaikan perasaanmu, sedikit demi sedikit. Perlahan mendekatinya, perlahan memberikan perhatian secara diam-diam, kalau berjalan dengan baik mungkin saja hubungan kalian bisa berlanjut?"

" mm... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku harus melakukan itu, Bukanlah lebih baik aku mengatakannya sejak awal kalau aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu?"

" Ah, kenapa kau tanyakan itu padaku? Aku hanya berkata sesuai apa yang ada dipikiranku..." kata Temari sedikit kesal, karena merasa bingung dengan dirinya kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu. " Kau bilang, kau mengagguminya sejak kecil, kau hanya bisa memendam perasaanmu seperti seorang penggemar rahasia, lalu saat aku melihat barang-barang dari penggemarmu itu, ide itu keluar begitu saja."

" Hmm..."

" Lagipula, bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau kau bisa membuatnya mengingatmu secara bertahap dan perlahan? Jangan tanyakan alasannya, aku sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu."

"Hmmpp, Baiklah. Aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Dan sepertinya, yang kau katakan itu ada benarnya juga." Sakura tersenyum senang.

" Bagus. Apa sekarang kau sudah sedikit lega?"

" Iya, terimakasih, ya."

" Jangan lupa uang konsultasinya ya." Temari tersenyum jahil. Keduanya hanya tertawa seraya meninggalkan ruang rias distudio itu.

***000***

" Selamat pagi Sakura-chan~" Setiap pagi seperti sudah terlatih, wajah Sakura tidak terasa kelu lagi, karena dia terlalu banyak tersenyum dan mengucapkan salam.

Hari ini genap seminggu Sakura ada di KHS. Keadaan sekolah masih terlihat heboh seperti biasa, namun para siswa sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan seorang model yang cukup terkenal disekolahnya. Bisa dikatakan keadaan sekolah kini mulai bisa terkontrol dengan baik.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Keadaan begitu tenang ketika semua siswa KHS masuk ke kelas dan memulai pelajaran mereka. Meski banyak anak-anak di kelas Sakura konsentrasinya pecah, karena hanya memerhatikan Sakura. Namun itu tidak menggangu kegiatan belajar mengajar di KHS. Keadaan itu berlangsung seperti itu terus, sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Em, Hei Sakura-chan.." Panggil Naruto dengan ragu.

" Oh, Hei, mm..."

" Naruto, aku Naruto."

" Oh, Naruto. Baiklah, ada apa Naruto?"

" Em, itu... Anu... Apa kau mau makan siang bersamaku?"

" Ah, maaf Naruto." Sakura terlihat merasa bersalah. " Aku sudah bawa bekal sendiri." Sakura tersenyum manis saat menunjukkan minuman berenerginya.

" Eh, hanya itu?"

" Iya, ini saja sudah cukup."

" Begitu..." Naruto masih terlihat bingung.

" Kau ini bagaimana Naruto, seorang model harus menjaga penampilannya. Susah payah dia menekan rasa laparnya, jangan kau pancing dia untuk makan makanan yang berkalori tinggi, kasian kan.." Wanita berambut blonde itu melirik sinis Sakura.

" I-Ino... jangan begitu." Hinata teman sebangkunya gadis blonde itu, merasa Ino telah bicara agak keterlaluan.

" Dasar wanita kurang ajar! Aku lebih baik dari padamu yang hanya menimbun lemak disana sini, kenyataannya wanita yang menarik adalah wanita yang selalu menjaga penampilannya, bukan? Dasar pig!" Sebenarnya itu yang ingin dikatakan inner Sakura. Namun Sakura hanya diam dan tersenyum manis kearah Ino.

" Kalau begitu, aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya..." Sakura tersenyum seraya meninggalkan anak-anak itu.

" Sakura memang bagai bidadari ya, wajah dan hatinya begitu cantik, oooww..." Naruto kembali terpesona oleh Sakura, sedangkan Ino hanya mendengus kesal.

***000***

" Anak yang bernama Ino itu semakin hari semakin menyebalkan, harus kuapakan dia?" Sakura menggerutu kesal sambil menapaki lorong sekolah. Ketika dari jendela berhembus angin kencang yang meniupkan rambut Sakura dengan lembut, pandangan Sakura teralih keluar jendela.

" Sejuknyaa..." Dari lantai bawah terdengar suara berisik seperti suara orang yang sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu. Sakura mencari darimana suara itu berasal. Seorang dengan menggunakan masker abu-abu yang hampir senada dengan rambuk peraknya itu terlihat sibuk dibawah sana.

" Eh..." Sakura terperangah saat orang itu sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu seperti sedang memperbaiki sambungan listrik. Namun suara berisik tiba-tiba datang dari sekeliling Sakura.

" Ah, si model cantik Haruno Sakura, cantiknyaa..."

" Sedang apa ya dia?"

" Lihat dia pakai kacamata baca, imutnyaa..."

Sakura agak risih karena tidak bebas bergerak saat ingin memperhatikan Kakashi yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dibawah sana.

Sakura tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

" Ah, siaaall. Padahal aku sedang asik melihat Kakashi, kenapa orang-orang disini berisik sekali?" Inner Sakura berteriak marah. Seperti ingat akan sesuatu dan menemukan sesuatu yang bagus, Sakura terus berjalan ke arah perpustakaan.

" Hei, lihat... Model cantik itu kemari."

" Iya, iya. Ada apa ya?"

" Hei, dia itu kan memang anak pintar, kudengar disekolanya dulu dia peringkat 3 besar."

" Ah, tidak heran kalau dia kemari."

Sakura menghela napas. " Dimanapun selalu ada orang-orang yang berisik seperti ini..." Batin Sakura. Sakura langsung masuk kedalam perpustakaan utama milik KHS itu yang terlihat besar dan luas.

Seperti perpustakaan pada umumnya yang ada di sekolah-sekolah lain. Perpustakaan itu selalu sedikit pengunjung, makannya perpustakaan adalah tempat yang cocok untuk menyendiri.

Sakura segera mencari tempat dimana dia bisa melihat ke arah kebun belakang. Tentu jelas sekali apa tujuannya. Ketika dia merasa telah menemukan tempat yang cocok dan lumayan sepi, dia melihat ke arah luar jendela, dengan jarak beberapa lantai dibawah sana, ada pemandangan yang sejak tadi ingin dia lihat.

Mata Sakura membulat ketika seragam biru tuanya yang sedikit berantakan itu dibuka dan memperlihatkan otot-ototnya yang kuat dan dadanya yang bidang. Orang itu basah dengan peluhnya, sehingga sinar matahari yang menyinarinya, membuatnya terlihat berkilau.

Didalam hati, dia sudah menahan dirinya untuk berteriak 'Kyaa~' ketika melihat pemandangan indah itu dibawah sana. Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya dari perasaan senang ini.

Degupan jantung Sakura kembali mulai tak beraturan. _Dia sudah banyak berubah, semakin dewasa, terutama tubuhnya, _batin Sakura. Delapan tahun sudah berlalu ketika dia bertemu dengan Kakashi, tentu saja sudah banyak perubahan dalam dirinya dan Kakashi sekarang ini.

" Hh.. bagaimana cara untuk mendekatinya? Dia tampak begitu sulit untuk didekati." Sakura menghela napas panjang.

" Aku bisa membantumu." Seseorang dari belakang Sakura, sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah lakunya Sakura.

" Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura mendapati Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya tersenyum dengan penuh arti. Hanya orang ini yang namanya diingat oleh Sakura sejak dia di KHS, pasalnya gara-gara orang inilah, Sakura sering mendapatkan masalah, terutama dari wanita-wanita yang menjadi fans fanatiknya Sasuke.

" Aku pikir juga aneh, kenapa seorang model yang cukup terkenal memilih sekolah umum untuk bersekolah?" dia tersenyum dan sekilas melihat ke lantai bawah. " Sekarang sudah jelas alasannya."

" A-aku tidak mengeti maksudmu." Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum licik. Dia merentangkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi Sakura, sehingga Sakura terkurung.

" Kalau aku bantu kau agar bisa dekat dengan orang itu, apa yang kau berikan?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura dengan tangannya, perlahan ibu jari Sasuke menyentuh bibir Sakura lembut.

" Jangan remehkan aku. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang ingin kulakukan." Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke.

" Begitu?" pandang Sasuke sinis.

Kilatan amarah begitu tampak jelas dimata Sakura, mungkin ini pertama kalinya Sakura menunjukkan rasa marahnya didepan orang lain selain sepupunya yang sudah belasan tahun bersamanya. Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

" Semakin menarik saja." Gumam Sasuke.

***000***

Ketika jam pulang tiba, Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya yang ada dilaci mejanya. Sakura sengaja baru membereskannya ketika yang lain sudah mulai berhamburan keluar untuk pulang. Sesuatu jatuh dari laci mejanya ketika dia mencoba mengambil buku-bukunya.

Setangkai bunga mawar merah yang indah dengan selembar kartu yang bertengger di bunga itu.

" Untuk bidadariku yang selalu menjadi mentariku..." banyak puluhan bunga mawar dan kartu atau surat cinta yang diterima Sakura, tapi entah kenapa bunga ini terlihat begitu spesial. Karena saat itu, otak Sakura langsung merespon dengan cepat dan mengulang nasehat Temari tempo hari.

Semalaman, dikamar Sakura. Dia sangat resah memikirkan bunga apa yang pantas untuk idolanya itu. Dia terus memikirkan apa saja bunga bagus yang pernah dikasih oleh penggemarnya, lalu kata-kata apa yang bagus untuk orang itu.

" Aahh~ ternyata tidak mudah memikirkannya!" tiba-tiba Sakura merasa sangat frustasi dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pinknya itu. Malam itu Sakura masih terus memikirkannya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur pulas.

Hari telah berganti, kini mentaripun mulai menampakkan sosoknya dibalik kabut yang masih menyelimuti pagi. Hari ini, Sakura sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk melakukan sesuatu di kebun belakang. Dia terburu-buru takut tindakannya ketahuan oleh seseorang. Dengan sigap Sakura mengerjakan apa yang sudah dia pikirkan semalaman.

Ketika derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, Sakura berlari menjauh dari kebun itu, lalu bersembunyi dibalik dinding sekolah.

Kakashi datang dengan mengangkat sekarung pupuk buatan yang telah dia persiapkan untuk kebun kecilnya. Namun dia terperangah ketika ada bunga cantik yang tumbuh diantara bunga-bunga yang dia tanam.

" Dandelion?" Ya, bunga liar Dandelion, bunga itu memang bisa tumbuh dengan liar dimanapun, bunga yang cantik meskipun dia tidak secantik bunga mawar atau sakura sekalipun, namun bunga itu begitu kuat. Bunga ini biasa menggambarkan seorang kuat yang bisa hidup dimanapun, dan apapun keadaannya. Di tangkai bunga itu, tergantung sebuah kartu kecil yang diikatkan dengan benang tipis.

' _Hai pangeranku, yang selalu terpotret dengan indah baik oleh matahari maupun oleh rembulan, apa kabarmu?'_

Kakashi membaca tulisan yang ada dikartu. Dia mengernyitkan mata dengan bingung. Tapi setelah itu dia melanjutkan kembali tugasnya.

" Apa? " Inner Sakura berteriak kesal dalam hati, " Menyebalkannn~! Dasar bodoh...!" Sakura pergi meninggalkan kebun belakang dengan kesal. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak berharap banyak dengan respon yang diberikan Kakashi, tapi paling tidak seharusnya seulas senyuman terkulum di bibir indah pria tampan itu.

**~Flashback~**

" Ka..." terlintas dipikiran Sakura kecil sebuah pertanyaan ketika melihat Kakashi yang sedang asik memotret bunga-bunga yang ada di taman.

" Hm?"

" Bunga apa yang kakak suka?" Kakashi tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Lalu dia berpikir sejenak.

" Bunga ya...? Mungkin Dandelion?"

" Eh?" Sakura mengernyit bingung sekaligus tidak senang. Sakura berharap Kakashi menyebutkan bunga sakura sebagai bunga kesukaannya.

" Dandelion itu bunga yang hebat." Kakashi tersenyum, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung ketika melihat Sakura yang merasa tidak senang. " Kau kenapa?"

" Kakak tidak suka bunga sakura?" Kakashi tersenyum geli. Dan langsung mengerti apa maksud Sakura.

" Aku suka bunga sakura, bunga itu sangat cantik..." Sakura terlihat senang mendengarnya.

" Benarkah?"

" Iya, bunga itu sangat indah, tapi..."

" Tapi?" Sakura bingung mendengar kalimat Kakashi yang menggantung.

" Bunga itu sangat rapuh, dia hanya bersemi di waktu tertentu. Andai saja bunga sakura seperti bunga dandelion yang kuat. Keindahannya akan selalu ada disetiap waktu..."

" Begitu..." Sakura terlihat berpikir. Tiba-tiba Kakashi mencubit hidung Sakura pelan.

" Hei, kenapa Sakura yang ini tidak bersemangat? Kau harus seperti bunga sakura dan juga bunga dandelion disaat yang bersamaan, Saku-chan..."

" Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

" Itulah yang kau harus pikirkan." Sakura menatap Kakashi bingung.

**~End of Flashback~**

Saat itu serasa dunia berputar 180 derajat. Sakura mejadi serius dengan niatnya untuk menarik perhatian Kakashi. Dia memikirkan semalaman untuk memberikan sesuatu kepada Kakashi agar bisa membuat Kakashi ingat dengan keberadaan seorang gadis kecil didalam kehidupannya yang lalu, atau paling tidak, apa yang dia berikan bisa membuat sang idola tersenyum. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa perubahan Kakashi drastis, sampai sekarang Sakura belum pernah melihat Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

Esoknya saat di sekolah ketika bel istirahat siang berbunyi, Sakura bersiap-siap dengan bentou yang dia bawanya.

" Sakura-chan? Hari ini bawa bentou?" Tanya Naruto.

" Ah, I-iya, sekali-kali aku juga membawanya dari rumah.." Sakura melirik Ino yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. " Aku tau benar makanan yang bernutrisi buat otak, jadi meskipun aku harus menjaga penampilan, aku juga harus memikirkan nutrisi buat otakku. Bukan secara sembarang menumpuk makanan dan membuat wajah jadi terlihat seperti pig, ya kan Naruto?" Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia melirik Ino dengan sinis. Lalu tersenyum kepada Naruto seraya pergi keluar kelas.

"Errrgg, Wanita sialaaaan! Kau liat kan Hinata? Dia mengejekku! Bahkan saat dia mengatakan pig, aku tau dia menujukannya untukku, aku benci sekali dengannyaaa!" Ino marah tak terkendali, dan yang menjadi sasarannya malah Hinata yang tidak tau apapun. Yang lain hanya bengong melihat Ino yang sedang mengamuk.

***000***

Kruyuuuk kruyuuuk... Suara itu terdengar begitu nyaring. Kakashi yang sedang menikmati tidur siangnya, terbangun karena merasakan lapar yang teramat. Diatas pohon rindang itu Kakashi hanya memegangi perutnya yang melilit menuntutnya minta diisi.

Ketika turun dari pohon, disana sudah menanti sebuah bentou yang berukuran kecil. Dibukanya bentou itu, dan dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sakura Manju, kue yang sangat dia sukai. Sakura Manju adalah kue manju yang berbentuk sakura, dan sedikit beraroma sakura. Kue itu adalah kue kesukaan Kakashi, apalagi kue buatan sang ibu.

Kakashi melihat sekeliling dan Sakura terburu-buru menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Jantung Sakura seperti menclos dari tempatnya ketika hampir saja Kakashi mengetahui keberadaannya. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu Sakura memutuskan pergi dari sana.

***000***

Tanpa sadar Sakura, sudah sampai diatap sekolah, dia menstabilkan debaran jatungnya yang terus berdetak tidak karuan. Mengatur napasnya perlahan dan kemudian menghembuskannya dengan kuat-kuat.

" Haaah... Hampir saja.." Sakura masih panik, sesekali dia condongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat kebun belakang yang berada dilantai paling bawah. Kakashi masih terpaku.

" Tadi itu... apa ini yang dirasakan oleh seorang penganggum rahasia?" Sakura bersandar didinding atap sekolah dan pandangannya terus lurus keatas, melihat gumpalan awan yang menutupi sang raja siang.

Alunan musik diskotik seirama dengan orang-orang yang menghentakan tubuhnya dengan asiknnya dilantai dansa. Seorang lelaki duduk di sofa sambil menikmati pemandangan sekeliling.

***000***

Malam ini, seperti malam-malam biasanya Sasuke ditemani oleh teman-teman wanitanya sedang bersenang-senang disebuah bar ternama. Memang tidak sembarangan orang bisa masuk ke bar ini, salah syaratnya adalah umur pengunjung harus genap 20 tahun. Sasuke dengan liciknya memperlihatkan kartu identitas Itachi sang kakak, yang sekarang sedang tenggelam dalam pekerjaannya.

" Sasuke-kuuunn~ kenapa dari tadi melamun terus? Kau sedang ada masalah?" Salah satu teman kencan Sasuke menggelayut di lengan Sasuke dengan manja.

" Hn."

" Ah, Sasukee~ ayolah bersemangat sedikit, kita bersenang-senang malam ini..." Satu lagi dari teman kencannya itu mencium pipi Sasuke dengan sedikit nakal.

" Aku sedang tidak berselera."

Ketika pandangan Sasuke dialihkan dari gadis-gadis itu, Sasuke melihat seorang gadis yang terlihat panik mencari seseorang. Kemudian gadis itu berhenti di sebuah meja, mendekati seorang gadis yang sedang asik menghisap rokok dan meminum bir langsung dari botolnya. Wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat jelas. Dia memakai topi kupluk dan kacamata sehingga butuh waktu untuk seseorang bisa menyadari kalau dia adalah...

" Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sudah kubilang jangan ketempat ini lagi! Dan jangan seenaknya menggunakan kartu identitas orang lain! " Temari -gadis yang kesal setengah mati mencari-cari keberadaan Sakura sejak tadi- teriak tertahan. Dia tidak mau ada yang sadar kalau sekarang ini gadis mabuk yang ada dihadapannya adalah Sakura, si model yang sedang naik daun ini.

" Kak Temaa~ ehehe, aahh... aku-aku...hik.." tidak jelas apa yang ingin dikatakan Sakura, Temari langsung berinisiatif membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

Sasuke ikut beranjak dari tempatnya ketika melihat mereka keluar dari bar itu. Sakura dan Temari naik mobil dan segera pergi dari kawasan itu, Sasuke hanya bisa melihat mobil itu menjauh meninggalkan tempat dia sekarang berdiri terpaku.

Sebuah senyuman tersinggung dari bibirnya.

***000***

Temari terlihat kesal dan agak jijik ketika dia harus keluar dari mobilnya dan menemani Sakura yang muntah di sebuah taman kota.

" Sakura, kenapa kau selalu membuatku pusing..." gumam Temari. Dia pergi meninggalkan Sakura sejenak dan kembali membawakan satu kaleng jus jeruk yang dia beli di mesin penjual otomatis. " Minum ini!"

" Terimakasih..." Sakura membukanya dan meminum jus itu. Rasa pusing yang dia rasakan makin menjadi, namun Sakura sudah sadar dari mabuknya.

" Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Temari sambil menyodorkan saputangan yang sudah diberikan air.

" Aku... Aku tidak tau."

" Apa maksudmu?" Temari mengernyit kesal.

" Ini diluar kendaliku, kenapa aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang begitu membingungkan seperti ini..."

" Apa sih yang kau bicarakan Sakura?"

" Kau tau, aku pikir aku jadi semakin gila, arrggh... kau harus tanggung jawab Kak!"

" Kenapa? Kenapa aku?"

" Aku... Aku jadi semakin ingin dia mengetahui keberadaanku perlahan, tapi... tapi aku semakin takut kalau dia mulai mengetahui keberadaanku, aku takut..."

" Cukup, Sakura. Aku bingung! Sungguh..."

" Hhh..." Sakura merengut kesal, karena bahkan dia sendiri pun memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Terlebih lagi Temari. " Rokok!"

" Apa?"

" Aku mau rokok! Kemarikan tasku."

" Sakura, sudah kubilang berapa kali, rokok dan minuman berakhol itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu!"

" Kau tidak mengerti! Aku hanya bisa bertahan dengan itu, atau aku akan hancur."

Sakura meninggalkan Temari dan tidak menghiraukan teriakan Temari yang memanggilnya.

***000***

Sakura berjalan terus sampai dia menemukan mesin pejual otomatis. Dia menyalakan rokoknya dan dia hisap kuat-kuat. Sakura terus berjalan dan berjalan, sambil satu-persatu menghabiskan rokok itu.

" Ohokohok...ukh..." Kepulan asap yang mengenai matanya membuatnya perih, dan rasa perih itu membuatnya lupa akan air mata yang sejak tadi ingin keluar. Lima batang dalam waktu yang singkat dia habiskan. Membuatnya melupakan semua perasaan kacaunya.

Di sisi yang bersebrangan terlihat seseorang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan jalannya lantaran mabuk. Dia merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan rokok yang sudah habis. Dia melemparkan bungkus rokok itu dengan kesal.

Keduanya bertemu dan bertabrakan karena tidak konsentrasi dengan jalannya masing-masing. Sakura hampir jatuh kalau tidak ada dinding blok rumah yang menopang tubuhnya.

" Hei, matamu dimana, hah?" Sakura membuka topi kupluknya yang sejak tadi dia pakai. Matanya terbelalak ketika si pemilik rambut perak itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Ka..." Sakura terhenti ketika melihat orang itu mendekatinya. Sakura semakin merapat kearah dinding itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika wajah tampan yang tidak asing baginya itu terus mendekat.

Hampir meledak, itu yang dirasakan Sakura ketika napas yang berbau alkohol itu terasa hangat dipipinya sebelum bibir dingin si tampan berambut perak itu memangut bibir Sakura dengan kasar.

Mata Sakura terbelalak hebat. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kepalanya masih pusing dan mungkin saja ini adalah halusinasinya yang sudah keterlaluan.

" Aku rindu..." Kakashi, laki-laki yang bergumam disela-sela ciumannya itu, membuat Sakura membatu ketika satu kalimat itu keluar. Kakashi kembali memangut dengan bergairah bibir pink yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Ini nyata! Bibir dingin yang kering itu, tekanan tubuhnya kepada tubuh Sakura, tangan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya, dan satu kalimat tadi... Ini bukan halusinasi.

Apa dia mengingat Sakura? Atau ini hanya pengaruh dari alkohol yang diminum oleh keduanya?

_To be continues..._

* * *

><p>AN : bwahahaha, blank ah, blank... maaf ya kalau abal. Maaf ya kalau belum keluar lemonnya, susah loh nyari moment yang pas. (T^T) Abis saya bukan penulis PWP sih, jadi gak bisa. (baca mah sering *ditabok*)

Makasih buat yang udah review, semoga pertanyaan-petanyaan kalian yang penasaran sedikit demi sedikit terjawab. Saya sempet bingung sama yang nanya beli majalah-yang-sedikit-nakal itu dimana, LOL

Sekali lagi makasih banget yang udah review, spesial buat **Fantasi Liar, namina88, whoa, Tabita Pinkybunny, gamekyu hatake, Mikaela Williams, Matsumoto Fukutaichou, dan ILA.**

Nah, Gimana isi hati kalian tentang chap ini? Review please ~ :3

Btw, masa kepikiran mau bikin Fic ShikaTema. *ditabok* Oke, saya ngerti... Akan saya selesaikan satu persatu dulu.. (_'_)


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret Admirer**

By. OtonaZ15

Disclaimer : Semua karakter tokoh dicerita ini milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : M

Pair : KakaSaku

Genre : Romance

Summary : Hal yang biasa kalau seorang model majalah, berparas manis dan cantik, terkesan sempurna tanpa celah seperti Haruno Sakura memiliki ratusan penggemar rahasia. Lalu apa yang tidak biasa?

**Warning(s):****M rated****. OOC. AU. Abal? (mungkin) . Gaje. Typo. **

**Chapter 3 update! Check this out :D**

* * *

><p><strong>^000^<strong>

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, badannya terasa sakit karena semalaman dia tidur didepan pintu apartementnya. Semalam, sebelum Sakura sampai ke dalam apartemennya, ternyata dia sudah terlebih dulu kehilangan kesadarannya, setelah menangis hebat tadi malam. Ah, tunggu! Dia menangis? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sakura? Baiklah, mari kita ulang kembali kejadiannya.

**~Flashback~**

Bibir kering yang telah basah karena saliva itu, masih terus menekan erat bahkan tidak jarang lidah Kakashi menjelajah mulut Sakura. Sakura hampir kehabisan pasokan udaranya. Begitu juga Kakashi. Tanpa mereka sadari udara disekeliling berubah menjadi sangat panas meskipun udara malam ini sangat dingin. Ketika Sakura hampir tersungkur karena kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri, Kakashi melepaskan kecupannya. Lalu menatap Sakura sendu. Dia menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Sakura.

" Aku rindu..." Degupan jantung itu kembali lagi berdetak kencang. Mungkinkah, Kakashi sudah mulai mengingatnya? Mungkin saja usaha yang dia lakukan kemarin sudah membuatnya ingat kembali dengan Sakura.

" Kurenai... Aku rindu..." berhenti. Seakan jantung Sakura berhenti sesaat, saat Kakashi menyebutkan sebuah nama yang tidak dikenalnya.

" _Siapa? Siapa Kurenai?"_ Sakura membatin.

" Kurenai... ukh..." Seakan ada yang memukul kepala Kakashi, sakit yang begitu menghujam tiba-tiba saja datang tanpa ampun. Kakashi terjatuh, dan Sakura ikut tersungkur diatas tubuh lelaki berambut perak itu.

Shock. Itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan Sakura sekarang. " Si..apa... Kurenai itu..?"

Seseorang yang dirindukan Kakashi. Seseorang yang sepertinya memiliki hubungan erat dengan Kakashi. Seseorang yang sepertinya sangat disayangi oleh Kakashi. Tidak mungkin dia adalah seseorang yang memiliki hubungan kekeluargaan, karena sepertinya tidak seperti itu. Kakashi terlihat begitu menginginkannya, Kakashi terlihat begitu merindukannya, bahkan tidak ingin kehilangannya.

Ya, kenapa sejak dulu Sakura tidak pernah berpikir. 'Apa Kakashi memikirkannya? Apa Kakashi merindukannya?' 8 tahun berlalu dan mungkin saja sudah banyak yang terjadi. Tidak heran Kakashi memiliki seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya, seseorang yang bahkan melebihi kedekatan antara dia dan keluarganya, mungkin saja seorang kekasih.

Hanya orang bodoh seperti dirinyalah, yang hanya terpaku pada cinta pertamanya, bahkan dia bertepuk sebelah tangan. Hanya dirinyalah yang tidak berubah.

Tangis Sakura pecah saat sampai didepan apartementnya. Menangisi dirinya yang menyedihkan, menangisi kebodohannya dan menangisi kesia-siaannya. Sakura menangis pilu.

**~End of Flashback~**

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat tubuh putihnya yang hanya terlilit handuk dicermin. Dilehernya ada bercak merah, hatinya kembali tergores saat melihat itu. Kakashi sempat mengecup dan meninggalkan _kiss mark_ disana. Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, kecupan itu masih sangat terasa. Bau alkohol dan rokok yang bercampur menjadi satu masih terekam jelas.

Dia melihat matanya yang sembab, " Apa yang harus kukatakan pada kak Tema?"

Sementara itu disisi lain, disebuah bangku taman, lelaki berambut perak itu baru saja mengerjapkan matanya yang terkena sengatan sinar matahari.

" Kenapa aku ada disini? Ukh..." Ketika dia mencoba untuk bangun, namun sesuatu jatuh dari tubuhnya. Sebuah sweater hitam, sweater itu menyebarkan wangi buah Cherry yang segar. Kakashi bingung melihatnya. Bertanya-tanya siapakah pemilik sweater itu.

" Sepertinya aku bermimpi..." dia menyentuh bibir keringnya.

**^000^**

" Selamat pagi Sakura-chan~"

" Ah, Naruto? Selamat pagi..." Jawab Sakura tidak bersemangat, wajahnya terlihat sedikit pucat dari pada biasanya.

" Kau sakit, Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto khawatir, Sakura mencoba tersenyum dengan manis, namun gagal dia terlihat sedang memaksakan senyuman.

" Hanya sedikit kurang istirahat, Naruto.."

" Ah, kalau kau mau, aku punya vitamin yang selalu kubawa." Kiba datang dan tiba-tiba mengambil posisi Naruto yang menghalanginya untuk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Kiba menyerahkan vitamin itu didepan meja Sakura.

" Kalian baik sekali, terimakasih yah..." Kiba tersenyum malu saat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, dan segera mengalihkan pandanganya dan mencoba tidak bersikap bodoh seperti Naruto. Kiba tersenyum sinis kearah Naruto dan segera pergi.

" Kurang ajar si Kiba itu..." geram Naruto. Kemudian pandangannya teralih kepada pujaan hatinya yang terlihat murung kembali. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, tapi yang pasti untuk saat ini, Sakura butuh waktu untuk sendiri, pikirnya.

**^000^**

Sakura meminta izin untuk pergi ke ruang UKS karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah. Namun ketika Sakura masuk ke ruang UKS ternyata ada sebuah pemandangan yang membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

" Ah, maaf sensei, seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu dulu."

Seorang guru kesehatan nampaknya sedang bersenang-senang dengan seorang murid. Guru itu terlihat salah tingkah dan membenarkan baju bagian atasnya yang hampir lepas dari tubuhnya. Sakura memberikan salamnya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

Sebelum beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu, mata Sakura bertemu dengan siswa yang keadaannya sekarang sudah _topless,_ yang berada dihadapan guru kesehatan itu. Dia tersenyum pada Sakura namun Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan sinis.

**^000^**

Merasa tidak ada tempat lagi yang membuatnya nyaman Sakura pergi ke atap sekolah, yang menurutnya itu adalah tempat yang cocok buatnya menyendiri.

Tapi tanpa Sakura sadari, dia diikuti oleh seseorang. Ketika Sakura menyadari keberadaan seseorang lagi dibelakangnya dia hanya menghela napas panjang.

" Kenapa mengikutiku?"

" Kau pikir aku mengikutimu?"

" Tidak, yang aku pikirkan kau kesal karena telah menggangu kesenanganmu dengan guru kesehatan itu, dan kau ingin aku tutup mulut. Kalau itu tujuanmu, aku tidak berminat untuk mengatakan hal menjijikan itu kepada orang-orang, tenang saja."

" Hm, ternyata penilaianku tidak salah, kau memang orang yang menarik." Orang yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke itu terus mendekat ke arah Sakura.

" sebagai ucapan terimakasih, bagaimana kalau aku memberitahukanmu sesuatu yang bagus?"

Sakura tidak berminat dengan apa yang dibicarakan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berada dibelakangnya. Dia sedang tidak berselera untuk menghindari Sasuke lalu bertengkar dengannya, maka Sakura hanya diam saja ketika hembusan napas Sasuke menggelitik tengkuk Sakura.

" Kurenai adalah seorang wanita yang dulu berprofesi menjadi seorang guru di SMA Kakashi." Mata Sakura membulat, jantungnya seperti di berikan hentakan baru sehingga bereaksi begitu cepat, Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke dengan penuh tanya.

" Jangan bertanya aku mengetahuinya darimana, aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau mau aku bisa membantumu." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Sakura menatapnya dengan marah.

" Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu." Ketika Sakura beranjak ingin pergi dari tempat itu Sasuke menariknya hingga bersandar pada pagar yang pembatas yang mengelilingi pinggiran atap sekolah.

" Kenapa tidak? Aku banyak informasi tentang Kakashi dan masa lalunya yang ingin kau ketahui."

" Memangnya tau apa kau! Pergi dari hadapanku!" Bukan malah menghindar, tapi Sasuke malah merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura. Dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang masih lemah, Sakura tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

" kau tidak ingin tau, apa hubungan Kakashi dengan wanita yang bernama Kurenai itu? sejauh mana hubungan mereka sebenarnya? hm?" Goda Sasuke membelai nakal wajah Sakura.

" Hentikan bajingan!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

" Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin tau? Siapa cinta pertamanya Kakashi? Apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini sekarang? Kenapa dia ada disini dengan pekerjaan yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayangkan olehmu?"

Kenapa semua yang ada dipikiran Sakura dengan mudah bisa dia gambarkan sejauh itu? Apa semuanya tergambar jelas diwajah Sakura? Sejauh mana yang dia ketahui tentang Kakashi? Dan siapa dia sebenarnya?

Sakura tidak habis pikir, semua pikirannya kalut dengan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Logika Sakura mulai kalah perlahan. Dia tertarik untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

" Se-sejauh apa kau mengetahuinya?"

" Semuanya. Aku tau semuanya..." senyum Sasuke percaya diri. Seraya melepaskan kekangannya terhadap Sakura, Sasuke membeberkan satu persatu masa lalu Kakashi.

" Kakashi memiliki hubungan spesial dengan guru kimianya di SMAnya dulu. Namanya Kurenai. Keduanya sangat akrab sewaktu di SMA, Kurenai selalu menjadi objek yang bagus sebagai modelnya Kakashi yang dulu memiliki hobi photografi." Sakura terlihat sedikit terkejut, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar mengetahui masa lalu Kakashi. Sasuke yang melihat keterkejutan Sakura hanya bisa menikmatinya dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Awalnya Kurenai hanya merasa Kakashi adalah murid yang manis, yang selalu membuat hari-harinya menyenangkan. Tapi tidak ada yang tau, timbul perasaan lain di hati Kakashi. Saat itulah Kakashi sadar cinta pertamanya. Namun, hubungan mereka tidak berjalan dengan lancar dan membuat keduanya harus berpisah."

" Kenapa? Apa penyebabnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka sekarang? Apa mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi?"

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Lalu mendekati Sakura kembali, menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. " Kau bersemangat sekali, nona Sakura?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura hingga hanya tinggal beberapa senti dengan wajahnya.

" Apa maumu? Kau ingin aku membayarmu? Berapa banyak uang yang kau inginkan?"

" Hoo~ ternyata kau tau caranya bertransaksi dengan baik ya, nona. Tapi sayang yang kuinginkan bukanlah uang."

" Apa?" Sakura terlihat kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang seakan-akan sedang mempermainkannya itu.

" Tadi itu hanya sebagai rasa terimakasihku. Tapi untuk selanjutnya tidak gratis." Sasuke menjilat bibir pink Sakura merasakan _lipgloss _cherry yang dipakai Sakura dengan nikmat. Sontak Sakura kaget dan mendorong Sasuke menjauh darinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Sakura menggosok kasar bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya memerah, perasaannya kesalnya kembali meradang.

" Aku akan memberitaumu setelah kau mempersiapkan bayaran yang pantas untukku." Sasuke berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya malas seraya pergi dari sana.

Sakura merasa lemas, dia tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Disatu sisi dia ingin mengetahui masa lalu Kakashi, disisi lain dia tidak ingin dipermainkan oleh orang yang menyebalkan seperti Sasuke. Dia terduduk lemas, hanya bisa meredam semua perasaannya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

**^000^**

Tanpa sadar sosok Kakashi selalu menjadi perhatian Sakura untuk dia cari diantara kerumunan siswa siswi KHS. Namun sosoknya hari ini tidak bisa dia temukan, sebelum pulang biasanya Sakura pasti melihat dia di kebun belakang. Biasanya disana Kakashi menikmati tidur siangnya diatas pohon yang cukup rindang.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas pohon. Kosong.

Sejak tadi memang dia belum melihat Kakashi. Apa mungkin hari ini dia tidak datang ke sekolah? Apa yang terjadi setelah tadi malam Sakura meninggalkannya di bangku taman dan keadaan mabuk berat?

Ketika suara langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar mendekat, Sakura mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

BRAK! Seseorang didorong jatuh oleh sekelompok anak perempuan. Perempuan dengan rabut blonde panjang tergerai, tersungkur ditanah. Dia mengaduh kesakitan.

" Berlagak seakan-akan Sasuke milikmu? Hei, coba lihat kembali dirimu! Apa kau pantas dengan Sasuke kami?"

" Kau hanya teman sekelasnya, jangan besar kepala!"

Kali ini gadis blonde -yang tidak lain adalah Ino- mengaduh kesakitan karena jambakan yang dilakukan oleh salah satu kelompok itu. Ino mendapat tamparan dipipi berulang kali dan tendangan ditubuhnya yang sudah kotor oleh lumpur.

" Kuperingatkan ya! Sekali lagi kau berlagak seperti itu dan masih mendekati Sasuke, kami tidak akan segan-segan menghabisimu! Camkan itu!" Lalu orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkan Ino yang masih diam diperlakukan seperti itu.

Sakura hendak ingin menolong Ino saat itu, namun dia tau, kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan dua orang melawan sekelompok wanita kasar itu. Lagipula orang yang sedang kena masalah ini adalah orang yang selalu mencari gara-gara dengannya. Harusnya Sakura berterimakasih pada sekelompok wanita barbar itu. Tapi ternyata dia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

" Bibirmu berdarah." Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangan pink miliknya dan menyodorkannya kearah Ino. Ino terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura. Dia merasa malu Sakura melihat dirinya yang tidak berdaya seperti ini. Ino hanya bisa membuang muka.

"Ck." Sakura kesal diperlakukan seperti itu dan berniat umtuk meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun niatnya lagi-lagi gagal. Begitu Sakura ingin pergi meninggalkan Ino, Sakura berbalik, menghampirinya dan menarik Ino dengan paksa masuk kedalam sekolah.

" hei, mau apa kau!" Ino berontak tidak suka, namun Sakura bersikeras membawanya masuk.

Sakura mengajak Ino ke ruang ganti wanita kelas satu. Mengingat ruang UKS begitu berbahaya, ruang UKS yang sekarang tampaknya sudah dijadikan Sasuke lahan bersenang-senang, maka ruang ganti wanita lah yang tepat, untuk membawa Ino dan mengobati lukanya disana.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan Ino sekarang duduk didepannya dengan tatapan heran melihat Sakura. " Hmm, biasanya aku selalu membawa antiseptik. Dimana yaa... Ah, ini dia!"

Sakura menyiapkan antiseptik itu untuk dioleskan ke beberapa luka Ino, namun Ino menepisnya.

" Apa maksudmu? Jangan sok baik! Aku tidak butuh rasa kasianmu!" Mata Sakura membulat kesal ketika Ino berteriak kepadanya.

PLAK! Sakura menampar Ino tanpa ragu.

" Kau pikir aku mau membantumu? Kau pikir aku punya waktu untuk mengasihanimu? Tapi lihat! Lihat luka di tubuhmu! Seorang wanita harus menghargai tubuhnya, kalau luka-luka ini meninggalkan bekas, bagaimana?"

Ino terlihat kaget apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan. Sakura mengatakan hal itu, seakan dia mempedulikan tubuhnya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal itu? Ino akhirnya membiarkan Sakura mengobati luka-lukanya.

" Bagus! Selesai~" kata Sakura membereskan kotak antiseptiknya.

" Te-terimakasih."

" Mm. Semoga luka-lukanya tidak meninggalkan bekas ya."

Ino sejenak terdiam, kemudian dia berpikir dan langsung mengeluarkan isi pikirannya. " Yah, bagimu yang artis memang selalu menganggap tubuh adalah hal yang berharga yang harus dijaga baik-baik." Sakura menatapnya lekat. Lalu menghela napas.

" kau salah. Aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku untuk menghargai diriku sendiri. Aku akan menjaga tubuhku baik-baik, sebagai seorang wanita kita ini sangat berharga, kita..." kata-kata Sakura dengan mudah dipotong oleh Ino.

" Tentu saja berharga, model cantik sepertimu tidak akan mengerti perasaan wanita yang tidak sepertimu."

" kau ini. Masih belum mengerti juga? Seseorang telah memberitahukan ini sejak lama kepadaku. Tidak ada wanita yang buruk rupa didunia ini, cantik itu relatif, cantik itu kau yang menentukannya sendiri, dilihat bagaimana caranya kau menghargai dirimu."

Sakura tersenyum mengingat kata-kata itu. Sedangkan Ino cukup terkejut karena Sakura bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata bijak seperti itu. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi dia mulai tertarik dengan anak ini.

" yah, aku bisa paham seberapa banyak materi pelajaran tentang kecantikan yang kau terima dari para tutormu."

" Ck, kau ini, susah sekali..." Sakura merasa frustasi berbicara dengan Ino. Tiba-tiba Ino beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari sana.

" Terimakasih karena telah membantuku menghargai diriku." Seulas senyum di wajah Ino dan Sakura pun tersenyum senang.

**^000^**

Hari terus berputar, detik jam tidak akan berhenti hanya karena Sakura yang gelisah memikirkan kemana Kakashi pergi. Waktu tidak akan berhenti hanya karena Sakura yang sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia akan meminta batuan Sasuke untuk mengetahui masa lalu yang sudah terlewat olehnya.

Dalam perjalanan ke studio photo tempat biasanya dia bekerja, Sakura melihat seseorang yang berdiri mematung di depan etalase toko.

" Ka-Kakashi?" Matanya memburu Kakashi, sedangkan mobil yang sedang dia tumpangi tidak berhenti tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Sakura yang meminta menghentikan mobilnya.

" Ayolah Sakura, tolong jangan buat aku kerepotan lebih dari ini, kita sudah telat." Temari memohon kepada Sakura dengan penuh harap, sehingga Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya. Memang semua ini salahnya, karena kejadian disekolah tadi Sakura tidak bisa datang tepat waktu di jadwal pemotretan yang sudah diatur.

Sakura hanya bisa melihat sosok Kakashi yang masih terdiam mematung didepan toko itu.

**^000^**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura datang kesekolah dengan tergesa. Setelah dia mengetahui toko apa yang Kakashi lihat semalam, dia segera tau Kakashi masih memiliki ketertarikan dengan bidang fotografi.

Dia mencari-cari dimana Kakashi berada. Sakura melihat Kakashi yang sedang membetulkan AC yang ada diruang guru. Saat itu dia sedang bercengkrama dengan guru-guru yang ada diruangan itu sambil bekerja memperbaiki AC itu.

" _Apa dia masih menginginkan menjadi seorang fotografer?"_ Sakura mencengkram erat-erat kamera slr yang di belinya tadi pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah oleh salah satu kenalannya.

" Ah, terima kasih ya Hatake, kau sudah bekerja keras..." Kata seorang guru setengah baya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang berhembus dari AC yang baru saja diperbaiki.

" Sudah tugas saya, Sensei. Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu..." Kakashi terlihat sedikit tersenyum dan kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Dia melihat Sakura yang sedang mematung didepan pintu ruang guru. Sakura segera menyembunyikan kamera itu dibelakangnya ketika menyadari Kakashi berjalan kearahnya. Namun Kakashi hanya melihatnya sebentar dan segera mengacuhkannya begitu saja.

" Anoo..." Sakura terlihat panik ketika menyadari dirinya mulai tidak terkontrol dan memanggil Kakashi tiba-tiba.

" Ya?"

" mm... Ini!" Kakashi menyodorkan tangannya yang sedang memegang kamera kearah Kakashi. Kakashi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya?"

"I-itu.." Tidak mungkin Sakura mengatakan kamera itu baru dia beli dan ingin memberikannya pada Kakashi, karena sepertinya dia sedang menginginkan sebuah kamera. Kalau dia menagatakan apa yang dipikirkannya barusan, Kakashi akan merasa terluka harga dirinya, atau mungkin dia akan dianggap seperti orang aneh. Lalu apa yang harus dikatakannya?

" I-ituu... kudengar, Kakashi-san bisa memperbaiki semua benda elektronik. Bi-bisakah kau mengecek kamera ini?" awalnya Kakashi masih ragu, namun kemudian dia mengecek kamera itu dengan seksama.

Sepertinya sudah lama sekali benda ini tidak pernah lagi berada ditangannya. Kakashi sedikit terpesona dengan kamera itu, namun dia segera sadar.

"Ini sepertinya masih baru dan tidak ada masalah." Sakura panik. Entah apa lagi yang harus dia katakan. Namun dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi berpikir, menahan debaran jantungnya, yang tidak karuan saja sudah membuatnya hampir pingsan, apalagi harus memikirkan hal rumit seperti ini.

" Ta-tapi setiap aku memakainya selalu saja ada yang aneh. Bisakah kau menyimpannya untukku? Maksudku, biar Kakashi-san dulu yang mencobanya, aku akan meminjamkannya padamu, nanti akan kuambil lagi, daahh..." tidak ingin lagi menyangkal dari semua pernyataan Kakashi, Sakura tidak ambil pusing dan segera pergi meninggalkannya.

" Tu.." begitu Kakashi sadar, Sakura sudah benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya. Dia memandang lekat kamera slr yang sekarang ada ditangannya.

**^000^**

Sakura berhenti disudut tangga. Dia mengatur napasnya, terengah-engah karena berlari-lari dan juga karen baru pertama kalinya lagi dia bisa berbicara dengan Kakashi. dia tersenyum senang ketika mengingatnya, memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak dengan cepat.

" Hei, kenapa kau menghalangi jalan?" tanya gadis berambut blonde.

"Ino?" Sakura terperanjat ketika melihat Ino yang berada dibelakangnya, namun dia refleks memeluk Ino karena senang.

" Tu-tunggu! Kenapa kau? Le-lepaskan aku!"

" Maaf! Ehehehe, aku terlalu senang, sampai-sampai tidak sadar memelukmu."

" Bahaya sekali kalau yang menyapa kau tadi anak laki-laki, lalu kau memeluknya." Wajah Ino bersemu merah.

" Tidak akan ko. Hihihi.."

" Kau senang sekali hari ini?" Ino berjalan menuju kelas mereka, diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

" Yah, ada suatu hal yang baik telah terjadi." Mungkin bukan hak Ino untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan Sakura, apalagi dia memang tidak dekat dengan Sakura. Namun rasa penasarannya masih tetap ada.

" Selamat pagi~" Sapa Ino ceria. Beberapa temannya yang sudah ada dikelas sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan yang sangat besar ini. Biasanya, Ino dan Sakura selalu perang dingin, mereka bahkan saling menatap sinis, tapi kali ini mereka masuk kelas bersama bisa diasumsikan keduanya jalan menuju kelas bersama.

Kelas hening. Namun Hinata segera sadar dan ingat begitu melihat bekas luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Ino.

"I-Ino... Kau tidak apa-apa?" sambil melihat kearah bekas luka itu.

Sakura segera duduk ditempatnya dan segera mendapat berbagai pertanyaan seputar apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Ino, oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

" Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Hanya luka ringan, seseorang telah membantuku mengobatinya."

" Begitukah? Syukurlah... I-Ino sebaiknya menyerahlah tentang Sasuke." Hinata berbisik kepada Ino. Ino sedikit kaget namun dia tau Hinata hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabatnya. Dan sepertinya dia telah membuat Hinata susah.

" Tenang saja, Hinata. Tidak usah khawatir ya" Ino mengedipkan matanya pada Hinata, sambil memegang pundak Hinata dengan keyakinan penuh. Ino beralih ke Sakura.

" hei, Forehead! Kau bawa bekal? Nanti ke taman didepan sekolah ya, disana tempatnya bagus buat makan siang." Ino tersenyum jahil kepada Sakura.

" A-apa? Forehead?" Sakura terlihat kesal namun ketika dia mengulang kembali kalimat Ino dikepalanya entah kenapa dia tidak bisa berhenti terkikih.

" Oke, Pig!"

**^000^**

Bel sekolah kemudian berbunyi. Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata bersama-sama ke taman depan sekolah. Ada beberapa tanaman rindang yang membatasi taman itu dengan lapangan, jadi cukup nyaman kalau bersantai disana.

" Sakura-chan selalu membawa makanan rendah kalori seperti itu ya?"

" Um, lagi pula ini sehat ko." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum senang kepada Hinata. Namun Ino tertawa meremehkan.

" Kau tau, nona model? Didunia ini banyak sekali makanan enak, kalau kau hanya makan buah dan sayur saja, kau telah menyia-nyiakan sesuatu yang paling menyenangkan."

" Diam kau, Pig! Aku juga mencoba beberapa makanan yang lainnya. Tapi aku punya kontrol makanan yang baik, tidak sepertimu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ino dengan kesal. Hinata hanya tertawa melihat Ino yang seakan kalah oleh Sakura.

" Kalian akrab sekali ya..."

" Hah?" Sakura dan Ino berbarengan.

" Kalian kemarin perang dingin dan saling menyidir satu sama lain, benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk hubungan kalian itu. Namun hari ini kalian terang-terangan saling menghina, namun hubungan kalian terlihat membaik."

" Yah, kalau kuperhatikan si Forehead ini tidak terlalu buruk kalau dijadikan teman."

" Apa maksudmu, Pig? Siapa yang mau berteman denganmu?"

" Apa? Memangnya kau kira aku mau?"

" Siapa peduli, huh!"

" He-hei... sudahlah. Kenapa malah bertengkar seperti ini?" Hinata tampaknya kewalahan menghadapi kedua orang ini.

" Aku mau pergi beli jus dulu, kau mau titip gak, Hinata?" Tanya Ino yang masih terlihat kesal.

" A-aku... teh hijau saja."

Sambil membuang muka, Ino bertanya pada Sakura dengan sedikit malu dan gengsi. " Kau mau apa, Forehead?"

" Eh, A-aku? Orange juice, tolong ya." Kata Sakura malu-malu. Saat itu dia tau, Ino ini adalah gadis yang sangat lucu. Begitu Ino pergi, dia terkikih.

" Kenapa tertawa Sakura-chan?"

" Oh-ah, tidak... Aku hanya berpikir Ino itu gadis yang lucu."

" Ah, kau benar. Sebenarnya pada dasarnya Ino adalah gadis yang baik, dia hanya tidak jujur saja." Hinata ikut tertawa.

" Iya kan? Aku pikir juga begitu, hahaha" Ketika kedua orang itu sedang sibuk bercengkrama dan tertawa. Beberapa gadis lewat dan tidak sengaja Sakura mendengar sebuah nama yang membuat Sakura tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

" Heee~Yang benar? Jadi pernah ada cerita seperti itu ya tentang Kakashi?"

" sstt~ jangan berisik! Aku belum tau pasti, ini baru gosip yang beredar. Aku juga baru dengar tadi pagi, kalau ternyata dulu Kakashi menjalin hubungan dengan guru di sekolah ini."

" Kenapa tiba-tiba berita itu baru tersebar sekarang?"

" Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin saja karena ada salah satu guru yang memberitaunya."

" Begitu ya?"

" Sudahlah, ayo cepat! Jangan bicarakan hal itu disini.." Kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu, sedangkan Sakura masih mematung.

" Pasti penggemarnya Kakashi-san. Tidak seharusnya kan mereka ikut campur urusan pribadi Kakashi-san." Hinata berkomentar setelah mendengar pembicaraan gadis itu.

"..."

" Sakura-chan, kau kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang melihat Sakura yang masih terdiam.

" Hinata..." Panggil Sakura lirih.

" Ya?"

" maaf, aku harus pergi sebentar." Sakura segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

" a-ah, ba-baiklah..." Hinata hanya melihat bingung Sakura yang menjauh.

**^000^**

"_Kalau sekarang pasti belum jauh_." Sakura masih terus mencari kedua gadis tadi. perasaannya benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, ketika dia mendengar pembicaraan yang barusan dilakukan oleh kedua gadis itu.

Ketemu! Sakura menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

" Ma-maaf, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Sakura yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari. Kedua gadis itu kaget setengah mati, karena tidak menyangka kalau sekarang model cantik Sakura Haruno ada dihadapannya.

" Ta-tadi kau bilang mengenai hubungan Kakashi dengan seorang guru disekolah ini? Kalian tau siapa dia? Dimana dia sekarang?"

" Haah? Oh-tidak ko, nona Sakura. Kami hanya mendengar gosip, itu hanya kabar burung kalau ternyata Kakashi-san menjalin hubungan dengan guru disekolah ini, lalu kami tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi."

" Benarkah?"

Kedua gadis itu mengangguk yakin.

" tidak ada lagi yang kalian dengar? Apa kalian tau darimana berita ini?"

" Tidak tau."

Sakura menghela napas frustasi. Lalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan segera pergi dari situ. Saat itu dia teringat akan sesuatu. Seseorang yang mengetahui semua masa lalu yang tidak dia ketahui, seseorang yang menyebalkan yang selalu mempermainkannya. Tampaknya tidak ada jalan lain selain bertanya padanya.

**^000^**

Sakura sudah mencari Sasuke dimana-mana. Tempat yang mungkin didatangi Sasuke pun tidak ada. Jam pertama anak itu masuk, namun setelah jam kedua keberadaannya menghilang begitu saja. Sasuke memang anak yang tidak betah berada dikelas, maka dari itu dia selalu saja bolos setelah pelajaran pertama. Dan itu sudah seperti ritual baginya.

Bel masuk hampir saja berbunyi, namun Sakura belum bisa menemukan Sasuke. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan satu hal. Tempat yang belum dia datangi, adalah atap sekolah. Sakura segera pergi ke tempat itu dan benar saja, dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menikmati angin yang cukup kencang.

" Oh, akhirnya datang juga, nona Sakura?"

" Katakan! Apa saja yang kau ketahui! Sekarang!"

" Kenapa terburu-buru?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. Menarik Sakura dan membuatnya terpojok pada pagar atap.

" Katakan sekarang juga!"

" Oke, baiklah. Tapi aku harus tau apa yang aku dapatkan nanti?"

" A-aku... akan lakukan apa yang kau perintahkan." Sasuke tersenyum licik.

" Menarik. Kalau aku minta tubuhmu?"

" A-APA? Kau gila?"

" Hahaha, reaksi yang bagus nona. Baiklah, satu ciuman saja."

" Haa? Jangan permainkan aku brengsek!"

" Apalah arti satu ciuman buatmu nona? Hanya bibir yang menempel, tanpa perasaan."

" ..." Sakura masih berpikir keras. Dia dalam dilema. Kalau diibaratkan kali ini setengah badannya sudah basah setengah, tidak ada pilihan lain selain menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam permainan Sasuke ini. " baiklah." Sasuke tersenyum puas.

**^000^**

" Sakura, belum datang juga?" tanya Ino yang daritadi mencari-cari Sakura. Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ino menggenggam kaleng jus jeruk yang tadi dia belikan untuk Sakura. Sekarang kaleng itu sudah tidak dingin lagi. Dan pasti ketika diminum, jus itu tidak segar lagi.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Namun Ino malah keluar kelas, dia hampir menabrak seseorang didepan pintu kelasnya.

" Hei, Ino sudah bel kan?" Kiba menegur Ino. Namun Kiba malah mendapat lemparan jus jeruk darinya.

" Ambil itu! Buatmu..." Ino berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukannya, Ino tidak tau jelas. Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada Sakura? Ini semua karena Hinata bilang, Sakura pergi dengan wajah yang sedih. Apa mungkin dia terluka karena candaannya tadi?

Tapi apa mungkin lebih dari itu?

Sudah banyak ruangan yang sudah Ino datangi, namun tidak ada sosok Sakura disana. Ino hampir putus asa. Ino kembali berpikir, Mungkin saja Sakura pulang karena ada kerjaan mendadak? Jadi harus pergi. Disaat seperti ini ponselnya tidak berguna sama sekali. Ino tidak menyimpan nomor Sakura berhubung sampai dengan kemarin mereka masih berstatus musuh.

Ketika dia ingin kembali ke kelas, tapi dia pikir nampaknya percuma, sebentar lagi pelajaran akan berganti. Percuma kalau dia masuk sekarang. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan waktunya.

Dia melihat kearah ujung tangga, dan sampailah pada keputusan atap sekolah, tempat yang akan dia datangi.

**^000^**

" Kenapa kau begitu terkejut nona Sakura? Memang seberapa banyak yang sudah kau ketahui?" Setelah selesai bercerita panjang lebar, Sasuke melihat reaksi Sakura yang masih mematung dan cukup terkejut.

Sakura tanpa pertahan dan Sasuke sedang berhasrat bermain dengannya. Sasuke mengarahkan jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibir Sakura, kemudian turun kedagunya. Sentuhannya terus dia lanjutkan sampai ke leher Sakura. Sakura terbangun dari keterpakuannya dan menepis tangan Sasuke.

" Hentikan!" Sakura cukup shock dengan cerita yang diceritakan Sasuke, namun dia tidak boleh kehilangan akalnya. Itu malah akan menjadi keuntungan buat Sasuke kalau sampai dia tidak bisa tegar.

Namun seberapapun tegarnya Sakura, dia hampir tidak sanggup lagi menumpahkan semua perasaan yang mengacaukannya saat ini. Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca, namun lelehan airmatanya masih sanggup dia pertahankan.

" Selesaikan sekarang juga." Kata Sakura menutup matanya. Kepedihan yang dia rasakan berangsur-angsur merembes kedalam hatinya. Dan hampir pada titiknya.

" Dengan senang hati~" Sasuke mendorongnya hingga Sakura terduduk dilantai atap sekolah dan bersender pada pagar. Sasuke menghampirinya dan berjongkok didepannya. Sasuke menjilat bahkan menggigit bibir Sakura sebelum menciumnya kasar.

Sakura pasif, namun dia pasrah. Ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya dan terus meng-eksplore pangutan-pangutannya, Sakura hanya diam. Merasa ada yang janggal. Tangan Sasuke pun ikut bermain mulai menyusup dan membelai permukaan kulit dibagian perut Sakura. Sakura mulai melakukan pemberontakan, namun dengan kekuatan Sasuke semua bisa dihentikan.

Sasuke adalah laki-laki liar yang sangat kuat. Dia mendorong Sakura jatuh dan tertidur dilantai. Sasuke membuka kancing seragam sailor Sakura. Menekan dengan lembut bukit kembar Sakura. Dengan perlahan dan intens. Sakura tidak menginginkannya namun desahan disela-sela ciuman itu terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menyangka, satu ciuman itu begitu lama. Dia merasa tertipu. Sejak awal Sasuke memang sedang mempermainkannya, namun tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang. Dia terjebak dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Semua pemberontakan yang dia lakukan hanya akan membuatnya tambah lemah dan kehilangan tenaga. Airmatanya meleleh juga, Sakura menangis kebodohannya dan dia menangis ketidakberdayaannya.

Sakura terpekik kaget, ketika disela ciumannya Sasuke masih bisa melancarkan serangan-serangan bejatnya. Tangannya mulai masuk ke daerah paha Sakura, Sasuke hampir membuka rok Sakura, kalau saja tidak ada Ino yang dengan terkejut melihat pemandangan yang begitu menyakitkan baginya, begitu membuka pintu.

Brak! Saat pintu dibuka, saat itulah Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya.

" Sakura..." panggil Ino lirih.

" I-ino?" Sakura membenahi pakaiannya. Ino terlihat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" Maaf ya mengganggu." Kata Ino dengan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Dia segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Benar-benar mengganggu!" Gumam Sasuke sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

PLAK! Satu tamparan begitu menyengat dipipi Sasuke.

" Puas kau? Dasar laki-laki brengsek!" Sakura membenahi bajunya dan segera keluar dari situ. Saat itu, tidak ada yang tau, kalau ada seseorang ketika Sakura dengan keadaan pakaian yang masih berantakan dan saat dia memastikan lagi, dia melihat Sasuke di atap sekolah.

**^000^**

Hubungan Sakura dan Ino lagi-lagi memburuk setelah hari itu. Mereka hampir tidak pernah berbicara lagi, atau bahkan bertemu pandang. Ino yang benar-benar menyukai Sasuke tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Sakura kemarin. Namun tidak ada yang bisa Ino lakukan hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sakura.

" Kalian tau? Iya, katanya diatap sekolah." Hari ini ketika Sakura datang semua siswa seperti sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu.

" Ah, rendahan banget ya! Gak nyangka, mentang-mentang cantik!"

" justru itulah senjatanya..."

" Sakura-chaaaan~" Naruto memanggil Sakura dengan wajah yang panik.

" Ada apa Naruto?"

" tolong katakan itu tidak benar! Tidak benar kan, kalau kau dan Sasuke bermesraan diatap sekolah?" Sakura terbelalak kaget. Setaunya yang mengetahui hal ini hanya, dia, Sasuke, dan ... Ino, yang telah memergokinya. Kalau berita ini sampai menyebar, berarti Ino-lah yang memberitaukan ini kepada semua orang. Ini mungkin bentuk dari kekesalan Ino, pikir Sakura.

Sakura melihat kearah Ino yang menatapnya kaget, " Ya, itu benar Naruto."

" Apaaaa?" Naruto kecewa. Sakura melihat Ino kembali sekilas. " tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

Tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia ucapkan, Sakura hanya ingin membuat Ino tenang, dan merasa tidak perlu khawatir. Dengan perkataan tadi membuat Sakura di cap sebagai wanita rendahan yang mau melakukan apapun dengan siapapun.

**^000^**

Bertubi-tubi gencatan datang dari para penggemar Sasuke. Ketika dia menemukan tasnya berada di tong sampah, lalu bangkunya yang hilang, kemudian didorong jatuh ketika ingin turun dari tangga. Dan banyak lagi...

Yang lain tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kadang Naruto dan kawan-kawan menolong Sakura, tapi itu tidak membantu banyak. Sedangkan Sasuke menghilang setelah kejadian itu.

Seharian itu Sakura merasa sangat lelah, sehingga dia memutuskan bolos dijam terakhir untuk membiarkan semua anak-anak pulang terlebih dahulu. Diruang PKK Sakura mengambil satu batang rokok yang dia simpan di saku roknya.

Dinyalakannya rokok itu dan dihisapnya kuat-kuat. Berulang kali terus seperti itu, dia menghisap rokok itu dengan kasar sampai dia terbatuk-batuk. Sakura menangis pilu. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menahannya untuk berteriak. Darah segar mengalir dari bibir pink Sakura.

Diruang yang beraroma masakan itu, kini sedang dipenuhi dengan asap rokok dan isakan tangis Sakura.

**^000^**

Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Satu jam yang lalu seharusnya anak-anak KHS sudah pulang semuanya. Namun ketika Sakura membuka pintu kelasnya. Satu ember air jatuh mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Beberapa tawa menyusul setelah itu.

Lalu beberapa anak perempuan menutup mata Sakura dengan slayer dan menariknya paksa ke suatu tempat.

" Siapa kalian? Lepaskan aku!"

Setelah berjalan jauh, mereka berhenti disebuah ruangan. Sakura masih bisa merasakan kakinya menapaki lantai yang datar. Mereka mendorong Sakura jatuh ke lantai dingin itu. Beberapa anak perempuan mengikat tangan dan kaki Sakura.

" Hentikan! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura berontak ketika kaki dan tangannya diikat.

" Apa?" tanya balik salah satu dari beberapa gadis-gadis kasar itu. " Sesuatu yang pantas untuk mu!"

" apa maksud kalian?"

" tanyakan saja pada dirimu, yang hanya bisa menipu lelaki dengan tubuh dan wajahmu itu, dasar wanita busuk!"

" Tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan kalau kyang kalian maksud tentang kejadian Sasuke dan ..."

BRAK! Suara pintu tertutup rapat dan dikunci dari luar.

" Hei! Tunggu! Lepaskan akuu! TOLOONG!"

Terdengar suara berisik dari dalam situ. Jantung Sakura seperti mau menclos ketika mengetahui seperti ada sesuatu di tempatnya berada sekarang.

" S-siapa itu...?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan setengah mati.

Dengan keadaan mata yang tertutup seperti ini, keadaan menakutkan jadi dua kali lebih menakutkan. Ditambah lagi, kaki dan tangannya yang terikat rapat. Pakaiannya yang basahpun membuatnya semaki menggigil.

" A-aku mohon, jawab aku! Si-siapa disana...?" ketika dia tidak mendengar jawaban, Sakura mengira itu adalah seekor hewan atau apapun yang tidak bisa berbicara.

" Sedang apa kau disini?" Suara itu begitu familiar. Suara berat itu. atau mungkin hanya halusinasi sajakah?

" To-tolong akuu..." Sakura mulai menangis. Langkah kaki itu mendekat, dan Sakura merasakan takut yang sangat menyerang.

" Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" perlahan ikatan slayer di kepala Sakura merenggang. Betapa terkejutnya ketika dia menemukan sosok yang paling ingin dia temui saat ini.

Gelapnya ruangan ini membuat rambut peraknya tidak begitu terlihat. Sakura masih mematung dari keterkejutannya. Dia tidak percaya sekarang Hatake Kakashi ada dihadapannya.

" Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" ketika setelah Kakashi melepaskan semua ikatan-ikatan itu, dia melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura.

" Ka-Kashi?" pangiilnya lemah. Kakashi hanya terdiam mendengar panggilan Sakura. Sakura mencoba menyentuh wajah Kakashi, memastikan apa ini benar-benar nyata.

" Kau... tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kakashi kembali. Sakura menangis, ternyata semua ini nyata. Sakura segera memeluknya erat. Kakashi kaget ketika mengetahui baju gadis ini basah kuyup. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini?

* * *

><p>AN : Lama yah apdetnya? Pusing euyy~ wahahaha Bukan maksud hati sejauh itu sama Sasuke loh! Wahahha, itu ngalir aja, ngalir... :D

Doakan lemonnya bentar lagi ya.. *dihajar karena kelamaan*

Saya gak akan banyak cingcong deh, Cuma mau ngasih ucapan makasih sama yang buat udah review, ngasih koreksi, kritik, dan kesan. Berharga banget! Dan membantu saya meneruskan supaya lebih baik lagi. :D

Yuk balik ngelembur lagi~ *nangis dipojokan*

**Spesial thanks :** **Mikaela Williams, Rizu Hatake-hime, Lhyn hatake, Fantasi Liar, namina88, gamekyu hatake, Tabita Pinkybunny, ai nagamasha, natsuttebayo , Sky pea-chan, garoo .**

Mind to Review?


End file.
